Reunion
by trmix
Summary: Pete returns to Smallville for a Smallville High Reunion! But is his life endanger!


Reunion

SCENE: Oliver Queen is standing in front of the new Queen offices. There is a crowd of people gathered to see him cut the ribbon and open the office. One of Oliver's colleague's is standing at a podium giving a speech. Oliver is at his side listening respectfully. His cell phone rings.

Oliver: (angrily) I am in the middle of opening my major corporation's office. So, whatever it is…it better be important.

Voice: We've detected the whereabouts of Mr. Morgan.

Oliver: (calmly) Where is he?

Voice: Smallville.

Oliver: Track him down and call me back with any new information.

Voice: Will do Mr. Queen.

(Oliver hangs up the phone)

The man at the podium: And now it is my great pleasure to introduce you to the man himself…Mr. Oliver Queen.

(The crowd bursts out screaming. Oliver smiles, waves, and walks over to the podium to give his speech.)

Oliver: Thank you, Mr. Justice and thank all of you for coming to witness the grand opening of our new corporation's office. I am pleased to be back in Kansas and back in Metropolis. About a month ago, I never thought of moving our offices to Metropolis. Star City had been treating us well and we were very pleased with the location of our business. It wasn't until…

(Oliver pauses and stares out into the crowd, speechless. Lois is glaring at him from the middle of the crowd. Oliver clears his throat.)

Oliver: Excuse me. Um, it wasn't until my recent visit in Metropolis that I realized what our corporation was missing…the people. In the short time that I spent here in Kansas, I met a lot of intelligent and successful people. So, once I moved back to Star City, I proposed we move our offices here…to Metropolis. I hope that our business will be able to thrive and flourish here in this wonderful city. Now, I will have the honor to cut this ribbon to not only open our office but, to open our minds to the people of Metropolis. Thank you.

(Oliver steps down from the podium, grabs a pair of scissors, and cuts the ribbon. The crowd goes wild. Oliver gives a fake smile while camera's flash in his face.)

SCENE: Oliver is talking with a group of co-workers inside the new office. He spots Lois sitting down on a couch with her arms crossed.

Oliver: Excuse me gentlemen.

(Oliver walks over to Lois)

Oliver: Hi.

(Lois ignores Oliver)

Oliver: What are you doing here?

Lois: I think the more important question is…What are you doing here?

Oliver: Isn't it obvious.

Lois: You've been gone for months now. You could have stopped by any time but you didn't…it wasn't until you decided to open some stupid office that you decided to come back. And the funny thing is…you didn't even mind calling me to let me know that you were coming!

Oliver: It was top secret information they wouldn't even let me tell my own girlfriend!

Lois: Is that what I am? You're girlfriend? Because lately, you haven't been treating me like one.

Oliver: Lois…

Lois: No! I'm serious. If I was your girlfriend, you'd be calling me everyday and trust me, I'm not that kind of girl, the one who sits by the phone just waiting for a call from her boyfriend. But, I have been worried! I mean, you're 100's of miles away from me and for all I know you could be out with other girls!

Oliver: Lois, you know me. I would never do that to you.

Lois: Then explain why I haven't got a single phone call from you since you left.

(Oliver hesitates)

Oliver: I can't.

Lois: Then, I can't continue this relationship with you because it's not fair for me to be neglected like this.

(Lois turns around and walks towards the exit)

Oliver: Lois…wait!

(Lois turns around just as Oliver's cell phone rings. Oliver stands torn between going after Lois or answering his phone. Lois raises her eyebrow. Oliver growls and answers his phone. Lois gives a hurt look and walks out of the building.)

Oliver: What?!

Voice: We found the hotel that Mr. Morgan is staying at.

Oliver: And?

Voice: There were some papers concerning Luthorcorp and a Clark Kent.

Oliver: Clark Kent? What would he want with him?

Voice: There seems to be a high school reunion tonight and Clark Kent is there main target. They plan on setting off a meteor rock invested bomb. I've already sent a S.W.A.T team to investigate the case.

Oliver: Have you contacted Clark?

Voice: We haven't been able to get a hold of him.

Oliver: Then go to his home!

Voice: The roads are blocked Mr. Queen. Apparently Lex Luthor's fiancé's funeral is this afternoon.

Oliver: Lana?

Voice: I'm afraid so. She died tragically while giving birth to their child.

Oliver: I need you to make sure that Clark Kent is safe from Morgan.

Voice: I'll do my best.

(Oliver hangs up his phone and looks sadly out the glass doorway)

SCENE: Chloe walks into Lex's office. Lex is pouring a glass of gin.

Lex: Chloe! You came!

Chloe: Of course. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Um, they sent me in here to get you. Lana's casket is on its way. Are you ready?

Lex: Oh yeah. I'm great.

Chloe: Are you sure? You seem…drunk.

Lex: Well, maybe I am.

Chloe: Lex. Lana wouldn't want to see you like this.

Lex: Nah, she wouldn't care. She didn't even want to marry me! Me! Who wouldn't want to marry me? I'm the richest man in Kansas and she didn't even care about me!

Chloe: Lex, I think you need to sit down and rest before the funeral.

Lex: Why? This is fun. I mean, that baby in there isn't even mine! Get this…its Clark's.

Chloe: Lex, you're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about.

(Lex grabs Chloe's cheeks and squeezes them together)

Lex: Really? Oh, come on Chloe. Don't lie. I know you know.

(Chloe pushes Lex's hands away)

Chloe: Lex, I really don't know what you're talking about.

(Lex throws his glass drink at the wall and it shatters)

Lex: Shut up!! Quit covering for Clark!! I know his secret!! So just quit lying to me!!

Chloe: Lex, you need help.

Lex: Don't tell me what I need!! Just, get out!!

(Chloe runs out of the room.)

(Chloe is getting into her car. She starts her engine and looks at a picture of her and Lana that's hanging up.)

Chloe: I'm sorry. I just can't stay. This whole funeral isn't the way it's supposed to be. I know you'd agree. That's why I can't stay here.

(Chloe backs up the car and drives away)

SCENE: Clark is in his loft dressed in a suit. He's trying to put on his tie. He looks in the mirror and sees Lois standing behind him. Clark turns around and notices that she's been crying.

Clark: Lois. What's wrong?

Lois: Nothing. I just…I don't know if going to this whole reunion thing is such a good idea.

Clark: Why not?

Lois: I'm not feeling very well.

Clark: Lois, what's going on? Really.

Lois: Oliver's in town this weekend.

Clark: That's great.

Lois: On business.

Clark: Oh.

Lois: And he didn't even bother telling me.

Clark: Why?

Lois: I don't know. So, I told him if he wasn't going to bother calling me then I wasn't going to bother with our whole relationship.

Clark: That's kind of harsh.

Lois: I couldn't stand being alone any longer.

Clark: Well, you're still alone.

Lois: Thanks for reminding me.

Clark: I think that going to the reunion would probably help.

Lois: I guess you're right. But, I don't even have anything to wear.

Clark: Here…wear this.

(Clark hands Lois a dress)

Lois: It's beautiful. Where'd you get a dress like this?

Clark: It was Lana's. She left it here one night.

Lois: Do I want to know why?

Clark: I want you to wear it. I don't think Lana would mind.

Lois: Thanks. I will.

Clark: So, you'll be there?

Lois: I'll be there.

Clark: Great. I'll pick you up tonight.

Lois: Bye.

Clark: Bye.

(Lois is walking out of the barn. She hops into her car and drives away. A man is standing in the distance watching her leave.)

SCENE: Oliver is sitting at his new desk in his new office. He has a picture of Lois in his hands. There is a knock on his door and he quickly put the picture away in a drawer.

Oliver: Come in!

(A secretary opens the door slightly)

Secretary: It's the reporter from the Daily Planet, sir. She's here for the interview.

Oliver: Oh, yes. Let her in.

(The secretary opens the door wider and lets Chloe in)

Chloe: Hi.

Oliver: (shocked) Hi.

(Oliver stands up and they exchange an awkward hand shake)

Oliver: How are you?

Chloe: Good.

(Chloe looks around)

Chloe: I like the office. It's nice.

Oliver: Thanks.

Chloe: So, where to start? Um, what exactly is this new corporations office designed for?

Oliver: The maintaining of our files and listing of clients thru ought the world.

(Chloe jots it down in her notebook)

Chloe: And so, why Metropolis?

Oliver: The people here have influenced me a lot. So-

(Chloe starts to laugh)

Oliver: Is there something wrong?

Chloe: Are you kidding me? The people have influenced you? What are you a gang banger now?

Oliver: What's that suppose to mean?

Chloe: Metropolis has a criminal and death rate both over 75. It grows by 1 every year.

Oliver: I didn't just mean in Metropolis.

Chloe: Oh, so you meant Smallville? It was Lois wasn't it.

Oliver: Can we not mix our personal lives into the interview?

Chloe: Fine. So, do you plan on expanding your business anywhere else?

Oliver: We've thought about Argentina but that idea is still in process.

(Chloe jots down in her notebook)

Oliver: Has Lois been seeing anyone else?

Chloe: I thought we weren't going to mix our personal lives into this interview?

Oliver: I know, I just…she broke up with me this morning…and I don't know why.

Chloe: Didn't she tell you?

Oliver: Yeah, but it didn't seem reasonable.

Chloe: What did she tell you?

Oliver: She said it was because I hadn't been keeping in contact with her.

Chloe: She's right.

Oliver: But, I thought that our relationship would last…forever. Regardless if I couldn't call her.

Chloe: It wasn't that you couldn't call her…it's that you wouldn't. That's what the problem was. And I'm not surprised that she broke up with you.

Oliver: You didn't know?

(Chloe shakes her head)

Oliver: Oh.

Chloe: Back to the interview…

SCENE: There is a knock at the Kent's door. Clark goes and answers it. It's Pete. He's dressed in a suit and Chloe is standing in a pink dress next to him. They're linking arms.

Pete: Are you ready for the party of the century?

(Clark smiles)

Clark: It's a reunion, not a party.

Pete: It's always a party if I'm there.

(Clark laughs)

Clark: Hey, Chloe.

Chloe: Hey.

Pete: Come on, let's go!

(Pete starts walking to Chloe's car)

Chloe: I don't think I've ever seen him this excited.

Clark: Me neither.

(Clark links arms with Chloe and shuts the door)

Chloe: So, are you riding with us?

Clark: Actually, I have to pick up someone.

Chloe: Does Clark Kent have a date to the reunion?

Clark: It's not a date. It's an escort.

Chloe: It's a date. So, who is it?

Pete: Chloe, come on! You guys can talk later!

(Chloe laughs)

Chloe: Fine! I'm coming.

(Chloe runs over to the car and hops into the passenger seat. Pete and Chloe drive off. Clark hops into his truck and drives off.)

SCENE: Clark pulls up to the Talon. Lois is already waiting outside dressed in Lana's dress. Clark gets out of his truck and walks over to Lois.

Clark: Hey. Are you ready?

Lois: Yup.

Clark: The dress looks beautiful on you.

(Clark opens up the car door for Lois)

Lois: (surprised) Thanks.

(Clark shuts the door and runs over to the other side.)

(Clark and Lois are driving the car in silence)

Lois: (upset) Clark, I refuse to be Lana's stand it!

Clark: I know. You aren't.

Lois: But the dress! It's all making sense now. I know you're upset that Lana couldn't go to this but, trying to make it seem like she is…by using me. I just can't-

(Clark puts his hand on Lois's)

Clark: Lois, I would never use you like that. I just want to have a fun time tonight. Trust me.

(Clark takes his hand off of Lois's and focuses on driving again. Lois smiles)

SCENE: Lois and Clark arrive at Smallville High. They walk into the gym linking arms. They gym is decorated with pictures of Clark's freshman year. There is music playing.

Lois: I feel like I'm trapped in a yearbook.

(Clark laughs and spots Pete and Chloe)

Clark: There's Chloe and Pete.

(Clark and Lois walk over to Chloe and Pete)

Clark: Hey guys.

Pete: Hey, Clark. Who's this?

Chloe: Lois?! Clark, this was your date?

Clark: I told you it wasn't a date.

Lois: It isn't a date.

Clark: Pete, this is Lois…my friend.

(Chloe laughs)

Chloe: Since when? You guys have hated each other ever since you met!

(Clark ignores Chloe)

Clark: I can't believe how good they recreated our freshman year. The music, the movies, the clothes…everything.

Pete: I know this is the bomb!

Clark: I heard they're handing out awards?

Pete: Yeah. Stuff like Class Clown, MVP…stuff like that.

Clark: Cool.

Pete: And look.

(Pete points to the stage)

Pete: Remy Zero. They were the band that played at our freshman prom!

Clark: I remember them!

(Clark and Pete continue to talk. Chloe is staring at Lois in shock.)

Lois: What?

Chloe: What are you doing here?

Lois: Clark asked me to come.

Chloe: And you said yes?

Lois: He was desperate.

Chloe: So? Normally you would have taken that as an opportunity to tease him!

Lois: I don't see what the big deal is? What's wrong with me being here?

Chloe: Nothing. I mean, I just…

Lois: I'm going to go get something to drink.

(Lois walks away)

(The band stops playing and someone comes onto the microphone)

Voice: Hello, and welcome to your freshman reunion. I am Mr. Wexler; you're former principal at Smallville High. I will be your host tonight. In a few moments we will be handing out the awards for Class Clown, MVP, Over Achiever, Student with the most School Spirit, and most memorable student. So, enjoy the rest of your evening and I'll be back soon.

(There is applause and the band starts up again)

SCENE: Lex is alone in the vineyard where Lana was buried. His cell phone rings and he answers it.

Lex: What?

Mr. Morgan: I've had my team set up the meteor bomb.

Lex: Good. That way, we won't have any interferences with Mr. Clark Kent.

Mr. Morgan: Exactly.

Lex: Now, all I need you to do is stay unnoticed.

Mr. Morgan: Yes, sir.

(Lex hangs up the phone)

(Remy Zero starts to play a slow dance. Clark and Lois are alone. Chloe and Pete are dancing together.)

Lois: Um…do you want to…do that?

(Lois points to Chloe and Pete)

Clark: You mean, dance?

Lois: Yeah, that. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought-

Clark: Sure.

Lois: Really?

Clark: Why not.

(Lois smiles and Clark leads her out onto the dance floor. Chloe stares at them. Clark grabs Lois's hand and starts to dance with her.)

Lois: Thanks, Clark.

Clark: What? For dancing with you? Hey, you were desperate.

(Lois laughs and shakes her head)

Lois: You're alright Smallville.

Clark: You too. And you're welcome.

(The songs ends and the principal comes back onto the mike)

Principal Wexler: And now for the moment you've all been waiting for. Our freshman awards!

(The audience cheers)

Principal: Our first award is… Most memorable student. Here is the award our fellow students will be receiving.

(The principal is handed a trophy. Clark starts to feel sick. The trophy is glowing a bright green.)

Lois: Clark, are you okay?

Clark: Yeah. I think I just need some air. I'll be right back.

(Clark goes outside and notices that there is a Luthorcorp van in the row of cars. Chloe comes outside.)

Chloe: What's going on?

Clark: Do any of the students work at Luthorcorp?

Chloe: No, why? What's going on? You looked like you were going to puke in there.

Clark: Chloe, something doesn't seem right.

Chloe: What?

SCENE: Lex is in his office and his telephone rings.

Lex: Hello.

Mr. Morgan: We're ready Mr. Luthor.

Lex: Do it.

Mr. Morgan: As you wish.

(Lex hangs up the phone and walks over to his music player and turns on opera music. Lex leans back into his chair and puts his feet on the table.)

Lex: So, this is what it feels like to have power.

Clark: Chloe, get inside! Whatever you do, don't let Pete touch any of those trophies!

Chloe: Clark, what's wrong?

Clark: Just do it!!

(Chloe rushes inside)

Principal: Pete Ross!

(The audience goes wild. Pete smiles and gives high fives to a bunch of the students as he walks up to the stage. Chloe runs into the gym.)

Chloe: Pete! No!!

(The audience continues to cheer. Chloe can't be heard.)

(A S.W.A.T. team pulls up to the high school. One of the officers comes up to Clark)

Officer: We're going to need you to step aside son.

Clark: Wait! Someone is in trouble in there!

Officer: It's already happened?!

Clark: What?

Officer: The bomb.

Clark: What bomb?

Officer: (to his squad) Come on! We've only got so much time.

(The team goes into the school. Clark waits outside helplessly)

(Pete is just about to accept the award when the S.W.A.T. team breaks into the gym screaming orders above the crowd)

S.W.A.T: Get down!! There's a bomb!!

(The entire crowd screams and kneels down. The team notices Pete on the stage.)

S.W.A.T.: Back away from the trophy!!

(Outside Clark is listening to the conversation from inside)

"Put it down! It's gonna blow!!"

Clark hears an exploding sound. Clark super speeds into the gym and makes his way (in slow motion) towards Pete. Shards of kryptonite pierce through his body. Clark pushes his way through the pain. He grabs Pete and yanks him away from the explosion and he pushes the principal out of the way. Clark brings Pete to the middle of the audience and he notices that Lois is 4 inches away from getting blasted in the face by the flames. Clark rushes over to Lois, grabs her and moves her back a few more inches. Then, Clark escapes out the front door and back to were he originally was. The explosion is over and the S.W.A.T team makes sure that nobody is hurt and they evacuate the students from the building. Clark is outside looking for Pete, Chloe, and Lois in the midst of students. Clark spots Lois and rushes over.

Clark: What happened?

(Lois has a confused look on her face)

Lois: The flame…it was heading straight towards me…and then…I moved.

Clark: Good choice. Are you okay?

Lois: Yeah. I'm just shocked.

(Clark spots Chloe and rushes over)

Clark: Where's Pete? Are you okay?

Chloe: He's fine. Good save by the way…oh my gosh, Clark.

(Chloe points to the welds in his chest where the kryptonite hit. A S.W.A.T team member walks over and takes Clark)

Member: We can take care of that. Come with me. We can help get those out.

(The member looks at a medic)

Member: We've got another one! Follow her.

Clark: NO! That's okay. I don't need help. I'm fine.

Member: Kid, you realize you're infected with the meteor rock. We have to take you with us…it's our job.

(The medic walks over and grabs Clark. Clark tries to push her away but his powers have been drained from him)

Clark: Chloe, find Pete!!

(Chloe nods her head and looks around the crowd while Clark is taken to an ambulance truck. While inside the truck they rip Clark's shirt off of him and starts to slowly remove the shards of kryptonite. Clark roars in pain while the other medics hold him down and one strokes his face and says "It's almost over". Finally the last piece of kryptonite is taken out of Clark's chest. The medic hands the last piece to another medic then notices that Clark immediately heals. Clark looks worriedly at the medic but the medic looks calmly at him.)

Medic: It's okay. I've met a lot of meteor infected people in my day. I won't tell anyone. Heck, I doubt we'll ever meet again considering that you obviously don't need our help.

Clark: Thanks.

(Clark gets up and the medic hands him his torn up shirt)

Medic: Sorry. I hope you didn't rent.

(Clark grabs the shirt)

Clark: Thankfully I didn't.

(Clark jumps out of the ambulance truck, just as another patient is being wheeled into it. Clark looks around and notices that Oliver Queen is talking to one of the S.W.A.T. members. Clark walks over to them.)

Clark: Oliver?

Oliver: Clark! You're okay!

(Oliver hugs Clark)

Clark: What are you doing here?

(Oliver looks around to see if anyone's watching)

Oliver: (whispering) I'll be in town until Monday. I'll clue you in before then.

Clark: Okay.

(Clark looks over Oliver's shoulder and notices Lois is standing all alone and confused. The crowd is rushing all around her.)

Clark: I'll talk to you later.

(Clark starts walking towards Lois. Oliver turns around and sees Clark hug Lois.)

Oliver: So…that's who it was.

Clark: Let's go find the others and then I'll take you home.

(Lois nods her head and follows Clark)

(Clark sees Chloe and Pete standing together with blankets over their shoulders. Clark begins to run towards Pete.)

Clark: Is everything okay?! Are you hurt?!

Pete: Nah, I'm fine man. Just confused at why anyone would want to set off a bomb…at our reunion.

Chloe: It doesn't add up.

Clark: I don't know. Are you guys ready to go?

Pete: One of the S.W.A.T team officers wants to interview me later. So, I think we're going to stay a bit longer.

Clark: Okay.

Chloe: Are you two leaving?

Clark: Yeah. Lois is in shock and I think it'd be best if I take her home.

Chloe: Well, I can take her home if you want.

Clark: Um…

Lois: That's okay. I really want to go home now.

Chloe: Okay.

Clark: See ya.

(Clark leads Lois towards his car and the both of them hop in. Clark drives away.)

SCENE: Clark and Lois are in the car and it's silent.

Clark: I'm sorry.

Lois: For what?

Clark: I should have never taken you to this. I put you in danger of getting hit by the bomb…and running into Oliver again.

Lois: It's not your- wait! Oliver was there?

Clark: You didn't know?

Lois: No.

Clark: Oh.

(It goes silent again)

Lois: It's not your fault.

SCENE: Lex is in his office with the opera music still playing. There is a knock at the door.

Lex: What is it?

Person: Mr. Luthor, turn on your television to the news.

(Lex turns on the TV. The news lady says "Late this evening, Smallville High was having its very anticipated freshman reunion. But sadly, this very hyped event turned deathly. During the awards assembly a fellow student, Pete Ross, was about to receive his award for Most Memorable Student when all of a sudden the Kansas S.W.A.T. team bolted into the school's gym saying that the award had in fact, been turned into meteor invested bombs. No more than 2 seconds after the S.W.A.T. team informed the students then the bomb exploded. Amazingly none of the students suffered major injuries and there were no deaths. The alleged person to set off the bomb was Malcolm Morgan, a highly searched for criminal. This suspect has been taken into custody for further interrogation. You may be wondering "How in the world did the S.W.A.T. team know about this bomb?" We later found out that Oliver Queen informed the team of the bomb. We had the opportunity to interview Mr. Queen after this tragic event." Lex turns off the TV and throws the remote across the room.)

Lex: Get me on the phone with Oliver Queen! Now!!

SCENE: Lois has fallen asleep in Clark's truck. Clark is parked outside the Talon.

Clark: (whispering) Lois. Lois?

(Lois groans and lays her head on Clark's shoulder)

(Clark sighs)

Clark: Alright.

(Clark picks up Lois and takes her inside the Talon and upstairs to her bedroom. Clark lays Lois down on her bed and turns to leave.)

Lois: (whispering) Clark, wait!

Clark: Huh?

Lois: (whispering) when the bomb went off…I could have swore that you were in front of me…and you moved me away from the flames.

Clark: Lois, that bomb was invested with meteor rocks…it must have made you see things.

Lois: I'm not crazy!

Clark: I know you aren't but, Lois how in the world could you explain that?

Lois: I…I can't.

Clark: Good night, Lois.

Lois: Clark?

Clark: Yeah?

Lois: Despite the whole…bomb part of tonight… I really did have fun.

Clark: Good.

(Clark smiles)

Lois: Thanks.

Clark: Anytime. Bye.

Lois: See ya.

(Clark walks out of The Talon and stares up into the star studded sky. There's a shooting star that lands nearby. Clark super speeds to where it landed…in the corn fields (of course). There is a ship in the middle of the crater. Out of the mist Clark spots a girl (about 16 years old). She's dressed in the colors Blue, Red, and Yellow.)

Clark: Who are you?

Girl: The prophesy.

**THE END**

**Next Thursday on Smallville…**

**Clark: You're leaving already?**

**Pete: There's someone important waiting for me at home.**

**A friend lost…**

**Clark: Mom! **

**Martha: Clark. Who's this?**

**Girl: I've come to help Kal-el receive the rightful heir to the House of El.**

**Martha: Clark? What's going on?**

**A Friend gained…**

**Girl: I think I like it here.**

**Clark: You know what? You aren't too bad.**

**CW (****C****rappy net****w****ork)**

**And…2 more episodes until the season finale (Tobie style)!!**


End file.
